1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly tool for a securing system comprising:                an elongate profiled-section element having a top side which is provided with two flanges which delimit a longitudinal slot, and which profiled-section element also has a base lying opposite the top side,        an elongate nut body of a width which is less than the width of the longitudinal slot in the profiled-section element and a length which is greater than the width of the longitudinal slot in the profiled-section element, which nut body also has a top side, an underside and, surrounding it, two short sides and two long sides, the nut body also being provided with a bore and on the underside being provided with a downwardly projecting spring.        
During assembly, the longitudinal axis of the nut body is brought into line with the longitudinal slot, and the nut body is introduced into the profiled-section element between the flanges with the underside facing towards the base of the profiled-section element, so that the spring engages on the base of the profiled-section element. Then, the nut body is rotated in order to engage behind the flanges, with the spring pressing the nut body towards the top side of the profiled-section element and onto the flanges.
2. Prior Art
A securing system of the type described above is known, for example, from EP 0 516 321. In a securing system of this type, it is known to introduce the nut body into the profiled-section element by hand. In the process, the nut body is pushed between the flanges of the profiled-section element, counter to the spring force, using one or more fingers, and then the nut body is rotated, an operation which generally requires two fingers.
Arranging a nut body in a profiled-section element by hand in this way is laborious and in practice causes problems on account of the frequently small size of the nut bodies used and the small slot width of the profiled-section element, with the result that the space available for the fingers during introduction and rotation of the nut is small. One or more fingers can become trapped. The opposite force exerted by the spring also makes it more difficult to introduce and rotate the nut body.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate the mounting of the nut body in a profiled-section element in a system of this nature.